Use Your Lunch Break Wisely
by OkiKagu HiruMamo
Summary: "Should have kissed you first thing..."


Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

A/N: So I was randomly watching some Gintama related videos on my laptop and found some saved ones with Ryo Yoshizawa (who plays the live action Okita Sougo) and Kanna Hashimoto (who plays Kagura) where they fight together against the corrupted Shinsengumi members in a train. I noticed Ryo's uniform was ripped on his back because of a cut and an idea just popped into my head. The simple plot just begged my conscience when I remembered an episode where Kagura is sewing an umbrella, I got inspired writing a fic about it.

Just like my usual stories, this is an attempt to write some decent fic. Sorry for the grammatical errors, typos, and misspellings.

You have a boyfriend. He is a policeman. Not just an ordinary policeman but a high ranking one at that. His line of work requires him to fight and arrest terrorists who wants to overthrow the government. Sometimes he does normal police duties like patrol, traffic, and detective works. His job makes him prone to lots of open wounds, accidents, and certain death.

And most importantly, ripped uniforms. That you have to sew because he wants it that way. Jerk.

"Seriously, Sadist, why don't you just use your spare uniform? I thought you had like... three extras." Kagura suggested halfheartedly while focusing her attention on the Shinsengumi uniform she's trying to sew at the moment.

"Good girlfriends should know how to sew their boyfriend's ripped clothes, China doll, so stop stalling and hurry up." Okita drawled lazily. He was seated behind his girlfriend who's practically sitting on his lap. Said girlfriend was oblivious to his fingers drawing patterns on her exposed thigh.

She sighed and continued stitching her policeman's black coat for the last touches.

The last thing on her mind that day is to see her boyfriend. The policeman paid her an unexpected visit after three days of not seeing her. Bonus, he started demanding her to sew his uniform like the jerk he was. Apparently, he is still confused to the difference between girlfriends and personal slaves.

"There. I'm finished." She cheered energetically and throw the coat at Okita's face intentionally. She heard him groan in annoyance which made her chuckle. She stood up to stretch her sore body and look at her boyfriend.

"Gee, thanks, babe." The officer said sarcastically, his gratitude was void of sincerity, while removing the coat on his head and gave Kagura an annoyed glare. His voice is muffled by the thick fabric.

After gathering her sewing supplies and putting it back to the top shelf of her closet of a room, she turned to the man. Already wearing his newly repaired uniform.

"Oops, wait a second, there's a loose thread that I forgot to cut. Wait here." She said abruptly, tapping his shoulder. After returning from the kitchen where she put the scissors, she meticulously squinted her cerulean eyes to look for any loose threads she missed.

She's not a master of fixing ripped clothes so her sewing masterpiece is a bit sloppy compared to an average housewife but Okita can live having a poorly sewn uniform. It's not like someone will notice it or had the guts to openly say it to the Sadistic Captain.

"By the way, where're Danna and Megane?"

"Hmmm... they're on a job, helping with fishing or something like that. I didn't tag along, I have plans with Soyo-chan." Kagura replied, busy with ruffling Sougo's bangs. "Ano, your bangs got longer." She observed innocently. Looking up at his flaxen head.

"Yeah, I didn't got the time to visit the barber shop. Thanks for reminding me." He replied in his robotic voice, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his belt against her stomach. "So, what's this plan of yours that doesn't include me?" He asked.

"It's a girls' night out. Soyo and I haven't done it for a long time so we agreed to spend the night with foods and TV show marathon in the palace." Kagura wiggled her eyebrows at the man who just rolled his eyes. His crimson eyes deadpan.

"Ah, must be nice to have a free time all the time." Sougo taunted playfully. When in reality, he was just jealous because he have to do paperworks Hijikata assigned him to. He hadn't seen his China for three days straight and now she's shooing him because she has another plans. Heartless woman.

"Well, at least I can do whatever I want unlike you, who have to steal illegal nap times from Mayora just to laze around." She stuck her tongue at Sougo childishly. Actually, she missed him but she's just too proud to say it so she opted into being playful at him. He's not complaining so why not?

The Shinsengumi Captain acted like he's gonna bite her exposed tongue. Kagura widened her eyes at him. "Ew, you carnival." Both hands shaking his head in a back and forth manner.

Sougo smirked and tighten his hold on her waist to make her stop her assault. "It's cannibal, idiot." He corrected.

"Whatever." Kagura looked at his eyes. "So, aren't you gonna leave now or something? I have to get ready for tonight and I have to do the laundry or else Patsuan will kill me for real this time."

"Five more minutes before lunch break is over, China. Let this policeman enjoy his freedom while it lasts." He put his forehead against her temple. She barely avoided his smooth attempt to kiss her squarely on the lips.

"Oh, you mean, suffocating your girlfriend in a tight hug is freedom?" She asked in her potty mouth but her eyes were smiling mischievously.

"Kinda. I like it. Your body is so soft and your hair surprisingly smells good." He pecked her lips successfully this time and the Yorozuya girl just whined in return.

"And now you've become a pervert. Let me go already, Sadist. I fixed your uniform just like you demanded."

"Say _'Sougo-sama, I am your M. Please kick me'_ first." He bargained.

Kagura put her both hands on the officer's cheeks and gave him a soft look.

_"In your dreams, Sougo-sama."_

Let's just say the remaining three minutes of Sougo's lunch break contains halfhearted banter, mild insults, and quick fist fight. The remaining one minute contains hungry, open-mouthed kisses, and genuine soft looks.

"Dammit, I have to go now." Sougo groaned into their connected lips. Kagura just continued running her fingers through his sandy hair.

"I should have kissed you first thing when you walked in." Kagura confessed, her arms around Sougo's neck. She have to tiptoe to reach his lips because the Sadistic Captain is so tall.

"For once, I agree with you."

They kissed once again and this time, their lips meet in a soft rhythm. As if afraid it will scratch a poreless canvas. That's talking big because the two were never gentle people you'll ever meet in the first place. They prefer to fight than exchange words. It's still a wonder how they ended up with each other.

After a hesitant time's up. They broke their unfinished kiss and tight hug. Both parties feeling unsatisfied and annoyed. Silently cursing Hijikata-san in his head, Sougo pinch his China's cheek.

"I wish I could have my day off sooner. It's been a long time since I kicked your ass."

_I miss you._

Kagura snorted but smiled nevertheless. "Oh, believe me, Baka-Sadist, I can't wait to pummel you to death."

_I can't wait to see you again._

Their eyes met and after a brief mischievous smile, they found themselves kissing again.

_End_

20 minutes later

"Sougo, you bastard, where the hell are you?!" Hijikata Toushiro's growl could be heard throughout the Shinsengumi Compound.

_End_ (for real this time)

Sooooo, how was it? I know it's crappy but I tried my best to make it decent. It's my first attempt to write some kissing scenario and obviously I sucked at it. Anyway, I'm glad I finally get this out out of my list.

Review or Criticize

~Aya


End file.
